The Reformed Doll
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: Hello, remember "Like a Broken Doll"? Well after 2 years and change, I am back with a sequel...hope this one is as successful, if not more than its predecessor, but that won't be possible w/o your reviews, so,please, please im beggin ya, review....


Wow, after more than 2 years since its ending I'm writing the sequel to Like a broken Doll, and ironically it is exactly 3 years since I started writing that story…so w/o further ado, here goes….

He could not believe how stupid he had been.

How could he not have known that _she_ was _that_ girl.

He was debating with himself if he should come clean about his knowledge, or if he should remain silent.

She had never brought it up, so maybe, like him, she had not remembered his face, but then again, she had been carrying his child, a child he had unknowingly given a name to, and he could not ignore that fact.

"Athrun, are you alright?" his girlfriend asked.

"Oh….uh…sorry I woke you up." He told her, avoiding her gaze.

"What's wrong, you are all sweaty and it isn't that warm, nor have we had sex." She told him slyly.

"It's nothing really, I just…I just suddenly remembered something…"he told her vaguely.

"Something you can't tell me?"

"Allenby, I love you, but before I say anything, I need to solve some issues."

His girlfriend gave him an understanding smile, and went back to sleep.

He debated the whole night on what he should do, and in the morning he headed straight to the phone to call Kira.

"Hello?" Kira answered on the other side of the receiver.

"Kira you're going to kill me…."

"Why? What did you do?" Kira asked his longtime friend a little concerned.

"It's….it's a long story. Do you think you can meet me today?"

"Sure, I'm on PLANT meeting Lacus, so I am free."

"Thank you."

Kira wondered what it was that his friend wanted to talk to him about.

"Oh you're going out?" Allenby asked him.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Kira."

"Oh, say hi to him on my behalf."

"I will, and thank you for being so understanding."

"I don't know what the issue at hand is to understand, so I really am not being all that understanding."

"Haha, I guess if we follow your logic then you're right."

"I just hope you'll solve your issues soon."

"I'm certain it won't take me too long."

It had been 2 months since the last time she had seen him, and she realized she had stopped missing him. The mobile suits tournaments had put Orb on the map, and with it had brought many changes to certain peoples lives, hers included.

She had found solace in one of the pilots who didn't care she was the head of the Orb government, nor that she had had such a messed up 2 years. Finally she felt some sort of connection to someone besides him.

She turned around to look at the sleeping form of her lover and smiled. He was not as handsome or as refined as _he_ was, but it was enough for her, at least that's what she told herself.

Athrun was just a bitter-sweet memory in the past.

"So I came as fast as I could." Kira told Athrun taking a seat in front of him.

"Thanks, I figured I should talk to you about it first."

"What is is?" Kira asked a little concerned.

"It's about your sister…" he started.

Kira's features darkened, "What about her?"

"One night two years ago I had a one-night stand with someone. I didn't remember who she was, I didn't know her name, or even heard her voice, all I knew about her was that she was as desperate and lost as I was."

"Yeah and?" Kira asked, knowing full well where that conversation was heading.

"Kira, that girl was your sister, and she got pregnant because of that! I never knew it was her, no until last night when it finally dawned to me. I mena, I had been treating her like a complete stranger, the mother of my child!"

"What's done it done, it's not like she remembered you either…at least not in the beginning."

"Wait, you're saying that she doesn't know?" he asked with a mixture of relieve and disappointment.

"She does, she knew it was you the moment she saw you in the hospital after her miscarriage, but she had been too embarrassed to face you."

Athrun massaged his temples, "This is so confusing. Any ideas?"

Kira looked at him sympathetically, "I really don't know what to say. I mean, she's finally put all that behind her, but at the same time that story needs closure."

"Allenby still doesn't know." He said changing the subject randomly.

"Are you planning on telling her? Cagalli won't say anything."

"Well I wanted to clear things up with Cagalli first and apologize for everything."

"To be honest, Cagalli forgave you a long time ago."

"Still, I have been such an idiot. I used her body to take out my frustrations, the least I could have done was remember her, especially after I got her pregnant."

"Maybe, but at the same time, that child was never born, so there really are no strings attaching you to her."

"Kira, I named that child thinking it was a stranger's child. I named that child after my dead father, how stupid must I have looked?"

"Well whether you made a fool of yourself or not is not something I can readily say, but I'm not sure I want you reviving Cagalli's memories of the past."

"I know you want to protect her from all those painful memories, but now I feel like I can't go on pretending nothing happened."

"And I'm not asking you to pretend like nothing happened, because it did and now there is a child buried in the garden of the palace in Orb bearing the name of your father." Kira said.

"I know, so what do you suggest I do?"

"For now, nothing. You really are asking the wrong person for advice. Do you remember the mess I had made out of my life before I met Lacus?"

"You think I should talk to Lacus then? I mean, she is Cagalli's friend and sister-in-law."

Kira stayed quiet. He had really believed that that story was done and buried. He never expected for Athrun to suddenly realize who Cagalli really was.

"May I ask, how did you figure it out?"

"I don't know. I woke up from a dream knowing it had been her."

Kira looked at him suspiciously.

"Maybe sub-conciously I knew all along that it was her, but I had tried to keep it tightly under wraps until those wraps unwrapped themselves. To be honest, she always seemed familiar to me, but I wasn't about to follow Dearka's advice to sleep with every Natural in order to find her."

'Please, just please, don't break her heart…_again_.' Kira thought.

He knew there was no stopping what was to come.


End file.
